Love Is So Strong
by eva.chrisovitsanousweety
Summary: Charles Carson is the dignified butler of Downton Abbey. Elsie Hughes is the strict but kind-hearted housekeeper of Downton Abbey. What will happen when they find out that their love exists longer that they expected and is so strong?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Alright, this idea was in mind today and I couldn't let it out, only I pushed it away for a couple of hours to be able to study for my exam tomorrow. It is something that could happen and I wanted to write it. This story won't have many chapters, maybe 4 or 5 chapters. I hope you like it.**_

_**I don't own Downton Abbey, Charles Carson and Elsie Hughes. They belong to J. Fellowes. I only love to write stories about them and they are my favorite couple in the TV ever. **_

Elsie was in her sitting room for two hours now doing the paperwork she had left behind a month now. Her eyes were hurting and she was feeling dizzy, so she decided to take a break. She stood up from her desk and sat in the armchair. She rested her head on the back of the armchair, closed her eyes and tried to relax. Soon enough she had drifted off to sleep and memories came to her.

_Elsie Hughes is the housekeeper of Downton Abbey for twenty five years now. She is a strict taskmaster but kind-hearted, offering advice and words of comfort to staff members whenever they needed them. When John Bates arrived for the first time at Downton she didn't believe that he would make it and stay at the big house. Day by day she admired him for his strength and determination to continue with his life. John became a part of the house, of the downstairs family and his presence was high valued. She is the first to see the interest of Tom for Lady Sybil and warns him that he may end up with no job and a broken heart. _

_The more difficult period for her was the war. Along with Charles they had more work to do at the house because some of the boys that worked there left for the war, some of the girls left to go back to their families and the abbey became a hospital. She also found herself watching Ethel, a new housemaid, who was flirting with one of the soldiers. She fired her when she found her in an empty room with the soldier. She disapproved Ethel's choices but she helped her and her little son by giving them food from the house. Inside her Elsie was admiring Ethel for not wanting to give up her son. _

_Even more difficult was for her when she was called to court to testify for John Bates. Anna was for her a daughter. Elsie Hughes hated herself when she saw the disbelief in Anna's eyes after her testimonial at the court. She kept comforting the grieving Anna especially after Bates was convicted. She was relieved when she heard that he wouldn't be hanged but stay in prison until they found evidences to release him._

_She was scared when she had found that cyst on her breast the night she came back at Downton from London with Anna. She waited to see if it was something temporary but it wasn't because after two weeks it was still there. She asked her friend, Beryl, to come to her sitting room and showed her the cyst. Beryl was such a good friend and was at Elsie's side through all that time. The day she learnt the results was the day of a new life for her. She saw how Charles was at his pantry singing from relief due to that she was going to live. Although, he made her angry and upset with his behavior towards Ethel. _

Suddenly, she felt someone shaking her and opened her eyes. Charles was staring at her in concern and fear. He took a few steps back to give her some time and room. She took a deep breath and stood up. All the time looking him in his eyes.

He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Hughes for shaking you but I was worried about you. I knocked three times on the door and when I got no answer I opened the door and found you on the armchair. I thought that you had fainted.", he took a deep breath to calm himself and continued apologizing. "I really am sorry!", he said and looked her.

She looked him in the eyes and saw the worry and the need to forgive him. She took a deep breath and smiled to him. "There is nothing to be sorry for, Mr. Carson! You were worried about me and that is natural after all these years we're working together. I was doing paperwork and after two hours I needed a break. So I sat in the armchair and without realizing it I fell asleep.", she said a looked him. He was red and was looking on everything else but her. She smiled even more. "Mr. Carson are you quite alright?", she asked trying to hide her laugh.

He came back in reality with her question. "Oh yes, I'm perfectly fine Mrs. Hughes. I'm glad that you are alright. I'd better go back to my pantry to continue my work.", he said and turned to leave.

"You came to me because you wanted something. What was that, Mr. Carson?", she asked him a little worried now but staying calm.

He turned to face her. "Nothing, Mrs. Hughes. Don't mind me. I will leave you to your work.", he said and turned to leave. Elsie turned and walked to go to her desk to continue her work but felt a hand grabbing her and turning her. Soon his lips were on her lips kissing her with such passion. At first she was surprised but then she let herself enjoy this moment that she wanted to happen so long. He deepened the kiss and she put her arms around his neck to steady herself. They broke apart a few minutes later breathless and silent. They were looking each other for a few moments when Charles took a deep breath. "I will go back to my pantry now. What about a glass of wine in the evening?", he asked her hoping that she will accept.

"I will look forward to, Mr. Carson!", she didn't realize when the words were out and she smiled. He left the room and closed the door. She was standing looking at the closed door for a moment before returning to her work.

**-00-**

He left the sitting room, closed the door and rushed to his pantry. He closed both doors from his pantry and sat on his desk chair. The realization of what he had done was coming slowly to him. He had decided that he wouldn't hide his feeling for that woman anymore and he had made a plan in his mind. He would go to her sitting room to ask her if she could help him with some paperwork in the evening. He would put two glass of a special wine that he had in the last drawer of his desk and sit together to do the paperwork. He would lean down and kiss that beautiful neck that was exposed with that dress she wore. Then he would slowly go to her lips and kiss her with all of the passion he had inside him for her. What had gotten into him to grab her like this to him and kiss her with passion?

_He was at his pantry doing some paperwork when he made the perfect plan to tell her about his feelings and kiss her. He stood up, fixed his hair and clothes and walked slowly outside her sitting room. He knocked once but got no response. That is weird, he thought, I'm sure that she is in there. He knocked twice but again got no response. Maybe they called for her from upstairs and I was so focused on my work that I didn't hear the keys or her shoes, he thought but find it weird also. He knocked a third time but again got no response. He was getting a little worried now and decided to open the door to see if she was there. _

_He took a deep breath and opened the door. He found her laying on the armchair with her eyes closed. He went inside and closed the door. Her face had no grimace and found it a little weird. Immediately his mind went to the worse. Maybe she fainted, he thought and start shaking her to wake her up. After a few minutes she opened her eyes and looked him in confusion. He let her and stepped back to give her time and space to calm herself and realize what was happening. She took a deep breath and stood up all the while looking him in the eyes. Oh my God! She is so beautiful! Oh, how much I love this woman! He was thinking while they were looking each other in the eye. _

_He pushed away these thoughts, took a deep breath and opened his mouth to apologize. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Hughes for shaking you but I was worried about you. I knocked three times on the door and when I got no answer I opened the door and found you on the armchair. I thought that you had fainted.", he took a deep breath to calm himself and continued apologizing. "I really am sorry!", he said and looked her._

_She looked him in the eyes and saw the worry and the need to forgive him. She took a deep breath and smiled to him. "There is nothing to be sorry for, Mr. Carson! You were worried about me and that is natural after all these years we're working together. I was doing paperwork and after two hours I needed a break. So I sat in the armchair and without realizing it I fell asleep.", she said a looked him. He was red and was looking on everything else but her. She smiled even more. "Mr. Carson are you quite alright?", she asked trying to hide her laugh._

_He was thinking what he would do know when her question brought him back to reality. "Oh yes, I'm perfectly fine Mrs. Hughes. I'm glad that you are alright. I'd better go back to my pantry to continue my work.", he said and turned to leave. _

"_You came to me because you wanted something. What was that, Mr. Carson?", she asked him a little worried now but staying calm._

_He turned to face her. "Nothing, Mrs. Hughes. Don't mind me. I will leave you to your work.", he said and turned to leave. Stupid man, he thought, do it now or you won't do it ever. He turned again to face her and saw her going towards her desk. He took a deep breath, grabbed her arm and turned her to him. He looked her for a moment and then leaned down and kissed her with all his passion. He thought to stop when at first she didn't respond but when she respond to his kiss and put her arms around his neck, he put his arms around her waist to get her closer to him and deepened the kiss. They broke apart a few moments ago breathless and just stayed there still and silent looking at each other. He took a deep breath. "I will go back to my pantry now. What about a glass of wine in the evening?", he asked her hoping that she will accept. _

_When he heard her response to his question he felt so happy but didn't show it. He just smiled at her, turned and left the room closing the door behind him. She was feeling the same as he was and that made him very happy. _

He closed his eyes and then opened them again. No, he wasn't dreaming of this. All that happened a while ago and he was happy. He smiled and continued doing his work with more happiness. He was sure that the evening was going to be much better.

**-00-**

She was left alone in her sitting room looking very surprised, but happily surprised, at the closed door. She had decided to tell him about her feelings. She had made her plan in her mind. She would go to his pantry to ask him to help her with some paperwork in the evening, she would put them two glasses of a special wine that she kept hidden and then she would kiss him. She would kiss him and tell him that she love him for more than twenty years. That she loved him from the day she came to this house as a housekeeper.

She was surprised to see the dignified and proper butler of Downton Abbe to grab her close to him and kiss her with such passion. She wanted this to happen for so long but she didn't think that they day would come and that Charles would do the first move to kiss her. It was the most beautiful first kiss she had ever received from a man in her life. Although, something in that kiss reminded her of something from her past but she couldn't remember what.

She pushed away this thought and tried to focus on her work. She was very happy for what happened that she wanted so much for the day to pass and the evening to come to be able to kiss him again.

_**Please review. I want so much to know what you think about this. I don't know when the next chapter will be up or when the next chapter of my story "We just can't live without you" will be up. I have exams these two weeks at my uni and the program is awful. I'm waiting for your reviews. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**It's so hot today that I decided to write this chapter and then take a couple of hours to study for my two exams tomorrow. (I'm so nervous about them but I will try and stay calm!) This heat and the good weather doesn't help at all because the only thing you want to do is to go to the sea but the studying doesn't let that happen. I'm looking forward to finish my exams to go to the sea. Anyway, I hope you like it. In this chapter will see the evening when they will talk to each other about their first kiss and their feelings. Somewhere there will be a time jump. (Sorry for any mistakes but it's a bit difficult to write in a language that isn't your mother language) Enjoy!**_

_**I don't own Downton Abbey and the characters. They belong to J. Fellowes. **_

Both of them were trying to focus on their jobs. They were waiting for the day to pass and the evening to come. They were so happy but at the same time they were worried about what to say to each other. The day was passing slowly for both of them because of their busy programs and anxiety for the evening.

**-00-**

The evening came at last. They were tired but neither wanted to go to bed without spending the evening together. She finished her work half an hour earlier which gave her the time she needed to prepare herself. She made sure that he wasn't at his pantry and went quickly to her bedroom upstairs. She stepped out of her shoes and took off her black dress. She put it on the chair, went to her small wardrobe and opened it. She had the blue dress she wore every day until after luncheon, the dark blue skirt and the beige blouse to match the skirt. She saw a blue dress that she wore only in a special occasion and she felt that this was a special occasion for her. So she took it out and looked it for a moment. It was the perfect outfit for this evening. She wore it carefully and then looked herself in her mirror. She wanted to do something about her hair also because this hairstyle wore every day. She took all her pins out of her hair and then pin it up again but this time a little more lose. She found out that this hairstyle was making her look younger and she smiled at herself in the mirror. She put a little perfume, the only perfume she had for the Sundays and the special occasions, put her shoes and went downstairs to her pantry to wait for him.

**-00-**

Charles had finished his rounds and went slowly downstairs. He was surprised when he saw no light in Elsie's sitting room and thought that she may have gone to bed because it was a very busy day for both of them. He went to his pantry to check if everything was alright, switch off the light and was ready to get upstairs when he saw her coming down. _Oh my God! She is wearing that beautiful blue dress which makes her look younger and more beautiful than she already is,_ he told himself and smiled to her.

"Mrs. Hughes, I thought that you have gone to bed.", he said trying to hide his happiness. "It was a very busy day for both of us.", he added and smiled to her.

He was looking much younger when he was relaxed and smiling, she told herself. "Oh no! I just went to my room to check something and came back down. If you are tired we can do this tomorrow.", she said trying to hide her sadness about this.

"Oh no!", he answered quickly. "I will fetch the wine and the two glasses. You go ahead to your sitting room. I won't be long.", he said and smiled once more. She smiled back to him and went to her sitting room. He took a deep breath and went into his pantry to get the wine and the glasses for them. When he went into her sitting room he saw her sitting in her armchair in front of the fire looking so happy and relaxed. He closed the door and sat in the armchair across hers. He filled the two glasses with wine and gave her one glass. "This wine is very good. A cousin of mine sent it to me a few years ago but I didn't find the right occasion to drink it. I think that this is the perfect occasion to drink it together.", he said and took a sip from his glass.

Elsie took a sip from her glass and looked him happily surprised. "It is very good, indeed, Mr. Carson.", she said and smiled to him.

They drank their first glass of wine in silent. Neither Charles nor Elsie dared to speak yet. They were just taking sips and looking each other from the corner of their eyes from time to time. Charles put them another glass of wine without saying a word. They smiled at each other and took a sip from their glasses.

Charles took a deep breath and a sip from his wine before opening his mouth to speak. "Mrs. Hughes!", he said and she turned to look at him startled. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't want to scary you.", he laughed a little with that and they both relaxed a bit. "I wanted to talk to you about that kiss in the morning.", he stopped and looked her in the eyes. He wanted her to see that what he was saying was very important. "I enjoyed every bit of that moment. I'll confess that it was something I wanted to do for so long but never found the ideal moment. I don't regret nothing and I hope that you feel the same.", he said and took a large sip of his wine to calm his nerves.

Elsie looked for a moment at the fire, took a sip from her wine and looked at him with a serious face. "Mr. Carson, I enjoyed every bit of that moment too. I will also confess that it was something that I wanted for so long but didn't know if you feel the same for me as I feel for you.", she took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. "Charles, I love you! I love you for more than twenty years.", she said. She drank what was left in her glass, put it on the table and stood up. She stood in front of him and when he drank the left of his wine, she took it and put it on the table next to hers. She sat on his lap and kissed him with passion. He was surprised at first but welcomed it happily and put his arms around her waist to steady her. He deepened the kiss and she put her arms around his neck to draw herself closer to him.

They broke apart moments later breathless with their foreheads touching and trying to regain their breaths. He looked her with so much love and kissed her lightly this time on the lips. "Oh my God! I love you so much, Elsie Hughes!", he said and drew her even closer to him. He wanted so much to sit like that, to be able to kiss her and hold her in his arms. They were looking at the fire happy. She stood up to take the bottle of wine to fill their glasses. After giving him his glass she sat back down on his lap and he put his arm around her waist to keep her close to him.

After half an hour the bottle was empty. Elsie stood to find another bottle for them to drink but he grabbed her arm to sit back down. "You won't go anywhere else tonight. You will stay in my arms for the whole night.", he said and kissed her. She smiled at him and hugged him. He sat there watching the fire thinking for a moment or two. He looked up at her and smiled. "Elsie, I want to ask you something.", he said and continued when she looked him and nodded waiting for his question. "Elsie, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?", he said the word serious with all his love and desire for her.

She looked at him with an opened mouth and then looked at the fire. She stood still watching the fire for a while, before taking a deep breath and turning to face him again. "It would be my honor to become your wife, Charles Carson.", she said with a smile and they kissed with passion.

They remained there talking and making plans about their relationship, their wedding, their new life and other things.

**-00-**

A month later Charles and Elsie were living happily married at their cottage which was near the Bates' cottage. Charles was laying awake on the large bed, holding in his arms his beautiful wife who was still asleep and smiled. It was the most perfect way to wake up in the morning and see the happy face of the one you loved so much. He let a kiss on her hair and sat there with a smile on his face remembering.

_A week had passed after that night when Charles proposed to Elsie and she had accepted happily. At first they had decided to get married secretly and get on with their usual lives but they decided against it. They wanted to live together as a married couple and not having to hide their feelings from everyone. So, they decided to wait a week and then go to speak with the family upstairs. _

_Charles made sure that Robert and Cora were in the library. In the room were also Mary, Edith and Tom. Little George and little Sybil were at the nursery with the nanny. He went quickly downstairs to find Elsie to go to speak with the family at once. He found her in her sitting room working on some papers. "It's time. Let's go.", he said and grabbed her hand without caring if someone would see them or not. They stopped outside the library to take a breath and calm a little. He smiled at her trying to reassure that everything will be alright. They were prepared, though, if the family decided to fired them. _

_He knocked and waited to call them in. When they heard "Come in!" from inside they opened the door and got inside. They drop their hands to their sides and stood close looking them. "I'm sorry to interrupt Milord, but we wanted to inform about something important.", Charles said and looked Elsie from the corner of his eye._

_Robert looked them confused and worried. "Is something wrong with the household or with someone from the staff?", he asked them trying to figure out what his butler and housekeeper wanted to tell them. _

_Elsie took the liberty to speak now. "No, Milord. Everything is fine with the staff and the household.", she took a deep breath. "Mr. Carson please let's finish with this.", she said and looked at Charles with worry, fear and love._

_He took a deep breath. "A week ago I proposed to Mrs. Hughes and she accepted.", he stopped to look at them and then continued. "We want to get married, Milord.", he said and took hold of Elsie's hand._

_Everyone in the room was shocked and surprised. They stayed silent for a moment or two to think what was happening. Robert was trying to process the information. His butler had proposed to his housekeeper and she had accepted. Mary was the first to react. She stood up from where she was sitting and with a smile she hugged Elsie and then Charles. She took one of each hand into her own hands and looked them with a bid smile on her face. "I'm so happy for both of you! Congratulations! I wish you the best!", she said and hugged them once more. _

_Tom and Edith with big smiles and laughs congratulated them and gave them their best wishes. Cora was so happy for them that hugged them. She turned to face her husband who was sitting in his desk chair looking somewhere outside the window. "Robert? Are you going to say something, darling?", she said as she took hold of Elsie's hand who was ready to faint from the fear that he may fire them. _

_Robert came back to reality with his wife's question. He stood up, straightened his clothes and walked to stand in front of his butler and housekeeper. He took a deep breath and extended his hand towards Charles. Charles was relieved and gave his hand. "Congratulations! I wish you the best!", he looked at Elsie and smiled widely. "I know that it will be difficult to find a room to stay in the big house, so I will give you a cottage near the Bates' cottage to live after your wedding.", he laughed a little and looked at Charles. "I presume that we are invited at your wedding, Carson?", he asked Charles trying to hide his laugh._

"_Of course you are, Milord. We haven't discussed yet the date of the wedding but I will assure you that by the end of this month me and Mrs. Hughes will be married.", he said and smiled. They discussed a little more with the family about the wedding and then went downstairs to announce the news to the other staff. Beryl, Anna and John were the first to give them their best wishes. Sarah gave them her best wishes with a big true smile. _

Suddenly, he was brought back to reality when he felt movement beside him. Elsie was beginning to stir and he was looking at her with a big smile on his face. She turned to face him and smiled. "Good morning, my darling. How long are you staring at me?", she asked him with a smile and laughed. "I will go have a quick shower and get dressed. I have to do some things at the big house before me and Lady Mary leave for London.", she said and kissed him lightly on the lips.

He liked it very much to see her so relaxed, especially when they were alone in their house. Although, for some reason today he had a bad feeling that something would happen. He pushed away that thought and got up to shave and get dressed. He didn't want her to be late and leave Lady Mary waiting for her.

They were at their time at the big house and Elsie started immediately her work to finish it before she it was the time to leave. As she was finishing her work, she heard a knock on her door. "Come in!", she called to the person.

Anna opened the door and got inside. "Lady Mary is ready to leave, Mrs. Carson.", she said and looked at the older woman.

"I'm ready too. Please help me put on my coat.", she said kindly to the younger woman. Anna helped her with her coat and waited her to get dressed. "Well, Anna. I don't know what time we will come back. I trust you to replace me until we come back. Please, check on Mr. Carson and make sure that he isn't too worried about me.", she said and laughed out loud. Anna laughed a little and went with her in the front door.

Lady Mary was waiting for her and she smiled when she saw her. "Oh, Mrs. Carson! Let's go to finish our work and come back soon.", she said to the older woman and got into the back seat of the car. Elsie got into the front seat next to the driver. Soon they were heading to London but they didn't know what was going to happen. They were in the road when suddenly the driver felt dizzy and fainted while a car was coming from the other side of the road. The two cars collided.

_**Please review. I want to know what you think of this chapter. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Alright! It took me some days to finish this chapter. Many ideas were "dancing" in my mind not letting me concentrate on this chapter and write it. It is long because it reveals what happened with the two cars from the end of the previous chapter and something that happened between Elsie and Charles. It is an idea that came to my mind and won't leave me alone until I finish this story. (Sorry for any mistakes with my English). I do hope you like and enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Downton Abbey and the characters belong to J. Fellowes. I only love to write stories with them. **_

Charles was sitting by the window watching how the children were playing happily together with a ball. How beautiful it would be if some of those children were their grandchildren? He was so sorry that he had wasted all these years because of his propriety and his loyalty for the family upstairs. All these years he was putting his loyalty… no, the family and propriety above everything else, even above his love for Elsie. He had seen how she was taking care of Anna. She was doing it like a mother would take care of her daughter. He loved to see her smile when she was playing or watching little Sybil playing with her little cousin George. If he had told her about his feelings for her years ago, now they would have had a lovely family with children and grandchildren.

He turned to face the bed where his beautiful and lovely wife, the love of his life, was laying. She was so peaceful and that made her younger and more beautiful than she already was. He smiled sadly and with slow and heavy steps went to sit back down to the uncomfortable chair next to the bed where Elsie was laying. He took her hand in his own hands and planted soft kiss on it. He was trying so hard to be strong, to keep away the tears but seeing her like this made some tears fall from his eyes down to his cheeks and on his hands. His back was hurting from that uncomfortable chair that he was sitting on, so he decided to stand up and go by the window to continue watching the children playing. As he was watching them the memories came.

**-00-**

_He woke up with a bad feeling, that something bad was going to happen, but he didn't say anything to Elsie because he didn't want to scare her the day of the trip to London. She was so happy that she had managed to get Lady Mary take the risk to go to London for something and she had asked her to go with her. She wasn't fond of the girl in the past but after Mr. Crawly's death, somehow only Elsie and Isobel seemed to calmed Mary and helped her pick up the pieces and continue her life. She went so happy to Charles to tell him that she had smiled for the first time after the day of the accident when she saw her baby boy smiling at her. _

_He was so happy that Elsie and Mary would take that trip because it would help them bond and relax, but for a reason he wished that something would happen to cancel the trip for another day. He had kissed her before she went upstairs to leave. He managed to hide his worry and his fear and show her all his love and passion with that kiss. Elsie was the love of his life, he had fallen in love with her from the day she came to Downton as the new housekeeper. They had wasted so many years but finally they were together and married and they were able to live their love until their last day. Mary was like the daughter he never had the chance to have. If he had told Elsie about his feelings maybe now they would have had their children and their grandchildren to spoil. At this thought he smiled._

…

_He still had that bad feeling and he tried to forget it by focusing on some papers that needed to be done soon. He was ready to push all the papers aside to clear his mind and take a break to relax when suddenly the phone rang. He took a deep breath and went to answer it. Suddenly his hand paralyzed and the phone fell on the floor. Beryl heard the weird noise, left what she was doing and run to see what happened. She saw a very worried butler looking in the space trying to calm. "Mr. Carson, are you all right?", she asked him and put her hand on his arms._

_He was brought back in reality from Beryl's question and looked her with a very worried face. He didn't say anything but just started running upstairs to find Robert. He searched all the rooms and found him in the library with Cora. He took a deep breath to calm himself. "I'm so sorry, Milord to interrupt like this but something terrible happened.", he said and took another deep breath. "They phoned from the hospital of the village. Lady Mary and Mrs. Carson had an accident with the car as they were heading to London. We must go there quickly.", he said and took another deep breath to calm himself as not to collapse. _

_As soon as they heard what Charles said, Robert and Cora stood up looking him very worried. They stayed still looking at each other not knowing how to react and what to say. Their daughter had an accident and she was in the hospital. His wife had an accident and she was in the hospital. Robert came back to reality first. "Right! Let's go to the hospital. Since we don't have a chauffeur, I will drive. Come on, Carson!", Robert said and the three of them headed to the front door. Within five minutes they were at the hospital. As they entered they saw Richard and Isobel discussing and headed towards them. "Doctor Clarkson! How is my daughter?", Robert said trying to be strong for his wife and daughter._

_Richard looked the three of them with a serious face and took a deep breath before answering. "Lady Mary is alright. She only has a slightly fracture in her right hand. She won't do movements with that hand for the next two weeks when she will come to examine her again.", he said and saw their relief in the faces. He looked at Charles who was worried and nervous about his wife. "I'm afraid that I don't have good news about Albert and Mrs. Carson.", he said and took a deep breath before continuing. "The accident was fatal for Albert. He died before he came here. From the examination I did, I found that he had a problem with his heart and this caused his death after the accident. As for Mrs. Carson. She has no serious injuries, only scratches on her face and arms but…", he stopped for a moment and continued. "she is in a comma. I know that the comma is temporary but I don't know when she is going to wake up.", he said and looked at Charles._

_He heard what the doctor said about his wife and tried not to collapse. He had to be strong for her. "Can I see her, doctor?", he asked the doctor with a sad face. Richard nodded and started walking towards the room where Elsie was. Charles followed him trying to stay calm. _

_Richard opened the door and let Charles get inside the room. He left him alone and closed the door. Charles stayed still for a moment looking his wife who was laying on the bed. He walked towards the bed with slow steps and sat on the chair next to the bed. She was sleeping so peacefully and the only bad thing was the scratches on her face and arms. He took her hand in his hands and planted soft kisses. _

_Robert gave him the day off to stay at the hospital with his wife. Mary felt so bad about Elsie when she learnt what happened to her because of the accident and asked permission from Charles to see her. He accepted and helped her into the room and on the chair next to the bed. She looked at Elsie and tears started falling. She looked at Charles. "I'm so sorry, Carson. We shouldn't have left for London. I knew it was wrong to leave now.", she looked at Elsie. "I'm so sorry! I truly am!", she said and let her tears fall freely. She wasn't very close with Elsie in the past but the two of them had become closer since Matthew's death. She felt so nice with Elsie to her side and she knew that she was the reason of Charles's happiness. _

**-00-**

Two weeks had passed since the day of the accident. Elsie was still in comma with no improvement which was worrying her husband even more. He was afraid that she may not wake up again and he didn't want to lose her. They were married only for a month which wasn't enough for the two of them. He had spent those two weeks at the hospital sitting and sleeping in that awful uncomfortable chair because he wanted to be there when she would wake up. The children were still playing outside but soon their mothers will call them to go for lunch. Suddenly he heard a knock on the door and the door opened. Anna walked in silently and went to stand beside him.

She watched with him at the children for a moment. "Mr. Carson please go home to have a bath and rest for a bit in your own bed. I will sit with Mrs. Carson and keep her company. I won't leave her alone until you come back.", she looked him in the eyes. "Please Mr. Carson.", she begged him. "You won't do much good if you get ill yourself.", she added and put her hand on his arm.

He looked outside the window once more and then looked with a sad smile at Anna. "Alright, I will go home. Anna don't leave her alone, please. I don't want her to wake up and find no one with her.", he said and looked at Elsie.

Anna smiled sadly and looked at Elsie too. "Don't worry, Mr. Carson. I won't leave her alone. Just go home.", she said and went to sit to the chair next to the bed. Charles kissed his wife on her forehead, took his jacket and left for their cottage.

**-00-**

The way to the cottage was awful for him. They were living at their own home for three weeks only but the walking was different. They would go home together hand in hand from the big house or from some errand they had in the village. He would go home a bit later than Elsie but he knew that she would wait for him with her lovely smile which every day gave him strength. The last three times were totally different from the other times. They didn't walk together hand in hand or his hand would go around her waist to keep her close to him. He didn't come back from an errand in the village to find his beautiful wife waiting for him with her wide smile. Every time she was waiting near the door and would hug him and kiss him the minute he was inside the house with the door closed.

He found himself standing outside their cottage watching it. It felt so weird to be there without her. He was so afraid that he may lose her forever and this possibility was scaring him. He walked in the house to that awful silent. He put his coat and hat on a chair by the door and went to the kitchen. He made himself something to eat and went upstairs to have a bath and rest on the bed.

He needed so much this bath to relax and calm him from all this tension that he had because of the events of the last two weeks. He went to lay on the bed when he noticed at the end of the bed the clothes and things that Elsie had the day of the accident. He felt tears falling from his eyes and down his cheeks. He stood and went to sit next to them. He looked at them for a moment or two. He had to wash the clothes and put the things back to their places. As he started putting them back to their places he saw something that he had never seen before. It was a gold brooch in which they were engraved the initials E and C. This brooch remembered him something from his past.

**-00-**

_He and Grigg were on the stage for a year now. Their show "The Cheerful Charlies" was becoming popular and lots of people were going to watch them. They tried hard to put a new number whenever they could so those who came to see them won't get bored. In the beginning this new life was very interesting for him but day by day he started to realize that he might have chosen the wrong life to follow. In her letters, his mother, was telling him that she would support him in everything he did and if he decided to return, he would be welcomed. He wanted so much to return to Downton but he was ashamed of what he was doing. He never told her what life he had followed when he left Downton. _

_He started saving money without Grigg knowing it for when he decided to leave once and for all from this life. He would leave and go back to Downton where his parents were leaving and if he was lucky he would find a job as a footman in a house. As he was resting in his room, Grigg came inside with a happy smile. He informed him that in a week they were leaving for Scotland where they would stay at least for six months and if it was needed they would stay for a year. At this moment Charles had made his decision. This trip would be the last for him. After this he would go return to his parents at Downton. _

_A month had passed since their arrival in Scotland. Until now they were going very well. New people were coming every time to have some fun with them. He knew that until they decided to return back to London, he would have saved enough money to use a part and the other to put it outside for an emergency. He was getting ready for his first number of their show when the man called him to get out and start. As he was doing his number he caught sight of a very beautiful young woman who was sitting in a table with another young woman. He was intrigued to learn about her but he waited to finish the show and then go to talk to her. After two hours the show came to an end. Charles changed quickly into his normal clothes and went to see the young woman but discovered that she was gone. Sadness washed him because he didn't know if he was going to meet her again and he had a feeling that this woman was the love of his life. _

…

_She was the daughter of a farmer and they were living in Argyll, Scotland. She was seventeen years old and she had a three years older sister, Ruth. She knew that when she would be eighteen her parents would start forcing her to get married, something that she didn't want to happen yet. She wanted to get away and have a different life than the one she had grew up and lived. Ruth was married to a very kind man a few months now and she lived to a house near to her parents. Elsie asked her help to find a job and after a few months she received a letter that she was hired to a house in a village three hours away from her village. In the beginning it was difficult but she adjusted quickly and became very good at her work. Day by day she liked her job more and more. She stayed at this house for a year and a half. She found a job as housemaid in a bigger house in Glasgow. Only her sister knew where she was working exactly because she didn't want her father to go and get her back to a life she started hating day by day. _

_One day she was outside the house for some errands when she say a poster where it said that the show "The Cheerful Charlies" would be in Glasgow in a few days. She thought that it would be nice to go with her roommate and co-worker at the house, Alice. A month after the arrival of the show, Elsie and Alice took the half day off to go and see it. It was the first time they were going to something like that and they were so excited about it. They entered the building, found a small table and sat. When Charles started his first number, her heart started beating so quickly that she thought it will come out of her chest. She never had felt like this whenever she met a man but know it was completely different. She had this weird feeling that this man would change her life. After the show came to an end, she left with her friend to get back to the house. _

…

_Another month passed since that night and they haven't met again. The day was a bit hotter than usual and she had to go for some errands that couldn't wait any longer. After she had finished she took the way back to the house. Suddenly, she started feeling a bit dizzy and without knowing it she walked on Charles. He saw how pale she was and grabbed to steady her. _

"_I'm so sorry, sir.", she apologized as she was trying to make the dizziness disappear. _

"_No! I'm sorry, miss. I didn't see where I was going.", he said and noticed that she was still pale. "Are you feeling quite alright?", he asked but didn't lose her. "You are pale.", he added and looked her worried._

"_It's hotter today than usual and I guess the heat affected me. The dizziness I feel hasn't stopped.", she said and took deep breaths. _

_As he heard her, he took a drastic decision. He picked up the packets both had and took her arm. "Let's go sit down so you can rest a bit and drink some water.", he said and started walking towards a tea shop. _

_She was so grateful to sit in a chair. She drank the water he ordered for her, closed her eyes and took deep breaths. She opened them and stood there looking him in the eyes. "I'm sorry. My name is Elsie.", she said with a smile._

"_Oh, yes! I'm Charlie! I saw you a month ago when you came to watch the show with your friend, I suppose.", he said and smiled at her._

"_You remember me?", she said with a pleasant shock. "I came with my friend, Alice. We work as housemaids in the same house and we wanted to have fun.", she said and sipped her tea._

_He looked her and then spoke. "Of course, I remember you! I never forget faces.", he said and smiled widely to her._

_She looked at the clock which was on the wall behind Charles and she gasped. "I'm afraid I have to leave. The housekeeper will be angry if I'm late.", she said and stood up taking her things. "Would you like to meet again for a tea next Tuesday? I have my half day off.", she said and looked him with such hope._

"_Of course, I would like that. See you then, Elsie.", he said and beamed to kiss her hand._

"_Until then, Charlie.", she said and left quickly to return at the house. _

…

_The following days they were both very distracted from their jobs. They had realized that they were falling in love with each other and this made them both happy and worried. This was new for them and didn't know where it would end. They met that Tuesday at the tea shop and they talked for two hours. Then Charles offered to accompany her to the house because he didn't want her to return alone. When they were at last alone in their own rooms, they admitted to themselves that it was great evening._

_They started walking out together. Alice started realizing day by day that her friend was in love with someone and was happy for her, but also she was a little afraid because if the housekeeper found it, she could fire her immediately. Grigg realized that he friend was in love with someone and sighed. The two men were completely different and he knew it from the beginning. _

_The days were passing. Charles and Elsie were immensely in love with each other. They were together already three months when they decided to complete their relationship by sleeping together. After that wonderful night, Charles had made up his mind. He would ask her to marry him and in two months he would take her with him and go to Downton to get married and have a family together. He decided to give her a special gift the night he would ask her to marry him. _

_She wore her best dress, a blue dress that matched her beautiful blue eyes and making her more beautiful than she already was. When he saw her he fell more in love with her and he knew that he had taken the right decision. He had arranged his room for them both and cooked his favorite to surprise her. After they ate and drank, he stood up from his sit and kneeled in front of her. He took out the little box and opened it._

"_Elsie, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?", he asked her and looked her to see her reaction._

_She was shocked at first but she was happy. She took the box and kissed him passionately in the lips. "Of course, I will marry you. I love you, Charlie.", she said and looked at the box. She took outside something and looked it. It was a golden brooch on which there was engraved the letters E and C. She let the tears of happiness to feel. They spent the night together, letting their passion to fill them. _

…

_Two more months passed. The last week she wasn't feeling very good and one day as she was making the bed she felt so dizzy that she fainted. The doctor told her to go to the hospital to have some tests and after a few days when she went to learn the results, the doctor was smiling and he congratulated her. She was almost two months pregnant and she was so happy. She headed immediately to find Charles to tell him the great news and to ask him to leave. Instead of Charles she found Grigg who told her that Charles had left the night before without saying a word to anyone or leaving a letter._

_She started walking like a lost person and she was crying. He left without saying a word, not ever to her. He left her while she was pregnant with his child. She didn't know what to do. She went back to the house and didn't tell anything to anyone._

**-00-**

Tears started falling from his eyes. He was holding the same golden brooch that he had given to the woman of his life forty years ago and this woman was Elsie. He thought that he would never fall in love but when Elsie came to Downton to take the place as a housekeeper he fell in love with almost immediately. They were working together for twenty five and they fell in love without knowing who they really were. He had her next to him all these years and didn't know it.

They hadn't managed to get married forty years ago but now they were at last married for almost two months. She had an accident and she was in comma for two weeks now. He was finally married to the woman of his life and he could lose her. He sat on the bed with the brooch in his hands and started crying.

_**Yes, I know! I'm leaving you again with angst but the rest in the next chapter. Please review. I want to know what you think about this chapter.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: In the beginning I thought that this story will be completed in 4 or 5 chapters but as I can see it will take me 5 or 6 chapters to be completed because they won't leave me with their secrets and their lives. Alright! In the previous chapter we found out that Charles and Elsie had met forty years ago but for a reason he left without a word leaving her pregnant and alone. In this chapter we are going to find out why he left so sadden and what happened with Elsie's pregnancy. We will also find out why they didn't recognize each other after they met fifteen years ago. There will be time jumps. This chapter is also a bit longer than the others. Are you anxious to read the chapter? I hope you enjoy it. **_

_**Downton Abbey and the characters belong to J. Fellowes. I only own some characters who will appear in this chapter and the chapters to follow this. **_

All the tiredness, the nerves and the angriness came out when he started crying. He was feeling so relieved by crying because he was alone in his home holding tightly to his chest her clothes that still had her smell, lemon and lavender. He was cursing himself for what he did forty years ago leaving the woman he loved so much. He was holding in his hands the golden brooch and running his finger on the surface to fill the engraved letters. He had spent all the money he had saved all these months for the golden brooch to give it to his beloved to have it for the rest of her life and pass it to their children. After two hours of crying, of yelling and cursing to himself he felt so tired. He put the brooch on the night table and lied down on the bed. After a few minutes he had drifted off to sleep. In the beginning his sleep was peaceful but then the memories of the past came back.

**-00-**

_Two months had passed after his proposal to Elsie and he had planned everything for them to leave in two weeks to go to Downton to get married and have their family. He was so happy that he had found the woman of his life and they were going to spend the rest of the lives together at their home with their family. It was the night that they didn't put on the show and Grigg went to have fun. He was resting in his room when he heard a knock on the door and went to open believing it was Elsie. Instead he found a young man who worked at the hotel and gave him a letter saying it was urgent. _

_He took the letter, closed the door and sat on the bed. He took a deep breath and opened the letter. It was from his mother and it wasn't good if it was urgent. He read it two times before he realized what she was writing. His father was seriously ill and he was living his last day. Charles had to go at once back to Downton to see his father for the last time and support his mother. He didn't have time to inform anyone, not even Elsie, that he had to go immediately. He put all his things, he had few things, in to his suitcase, took the little money he had saved and left for the train station to go to London. _

_He managed to go back in time to see his father alive and asked him to forgive him for leaving away. Two days after his arrival his father died in his sleep leaving his wife and son alone in the world. Charles arranged everything for the funeral and was at his mother side to support her. The days that followed the funeral were awful for him and his mother. They spent all day in the house not wanting to see anyone. One day he decided that he couldn't continue like this and he had to find a job. After a week of searching he was accepted at Downton Abbey as a footman. This made him smile because he would earn money to live with his mother. _

…

_Six months had passed since his arrival at Downton. One day as he was working he remembered Elsie and how upset she must be with him for not sending a letter all these months. He wrote a letter as soon as he found free time from his work and the next day went to the post office to send it. A week letter he received a letter and was happy because he thought that she had written back to him. His smile was gone when he read the letter. It was from the housekeeper telling him that Elsie no longer worked there but they didn't know where she had gone. _

_He felt so awful after reading that letter. He hadn't written to her for six whole months and he had left a night without saying a word. He had hurt her so much, that she left the house and went somewhere else without telling them where she would go. He was hurt but he didn't blame her, instead he blamed himself for his actions. How could he forget the most important, after his mother, person in his life? How could he forget the woman he was immensely in love with? He had hurt her and she decided to forget him forever._

_He took a decision that would hurt his mother but wouldn't hurt him further. He would focus on his mother and his work and he would never fall in love with another woman. Elsie was the only woman he loved and she was the only woman that had his heart. No other woman could take her place and his heart. His mother, of course, was sad for his son's choice not to love any other woman, get married and have a family but she understood him very well. _

**-00-**

Another two weeks passed and Elsie was still in a comma. Charles was getting more worried day by day that she would never wake up and he would lose her now that he knew the truth. He was sitting by the window watching the children playing. He was so sorry about his actions forty years ago and about his actions when she came to work at Downton and didn't say anything about his feelings. He had lost the chance to get married and have a family twice but he had finally married her even if they couldn't have children now. As he was watching the children playing he remembered the ladies, Mary, Edith and Sybil, when they were kids and were playing together so happy. All that has changed. Lady Sybil died after giving birth to her daughter, leaving Tom alone to raise their child. Lady Mary had given birth to her son and the same day she lost her husband in a car accident.

Suddenly, something weird brought him back to reality. He stood there watching the children when he heard someone calling his name but he didn't give notice. The person who was calling him insisted and made him turned around to find Elsie awake calling him. He stood there for a few minutes shocked and then run to her. He sat on the bed, hugged her and kissed her. "Oh Elsie! You woke up finally!", he said and continued kissing her. "You don't know how worried I was for you. How worried we were all for you.", he continued kissing her.

She made him stop and looked him very confused. "What happened, Charles? Where am I? I don't understand.", she was so confused that broke into tears. He held her close to him to calm her a bit and then went to fetch the doctor. After he examined her, they told her about the accident and what happened afterwards. She couldn't believe what they were telling her. Once they were finished she looked them in shock. "I can't move my legs. What's happening doctor?", she asked him and tried hard not to break in tears again.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Carson. You will be able to walk again with exercises and some therapies. You were in comma for a month and your legs lost their action. That's why you can't move them. If you do your therapies and exercises you will be able to walk again in one or two months.", he said and smiled to her reassuringly.

The doctor left the room to leave the couple to talk about this whole month she was in comma. He took her in his arms and lied down on the bed with her. After half an hour they had fallen asleep and their faces were happy. Although, he woke up minutes later and just stood there holding her. He was so happy that she had finally woken and they would have so much time to live together. He started thinking of a way to tell her the truth he found out. He couldn't hide it for long so he decided to speak with that evening when they were alone because he was sure that she would have visits when they would learn the happy news.

**-00-**

The mood in the house wasn't the same since the accident. Mary was feeling awful about the condition of Elsie and the house wasn't the same without her. Anna and Beryl were trying their best to keep the household at the same level as it was when the butler and the housekeeper were there but it was different. Before the accident every male at the servants hall was noisy from the conversations of the staff but now every male was silent. Charles was almost every day at the hospital which meant that Beryl, Anna and Thomas were in charge of the household and when he was the house he didn't eat with them but kept himself inside his pantry working and he had lost some weight.

Charles had spent the last three days at the hospital because he didn't want to leave her alone. So Beryl, Anna and Thomas were once more in charge of the household of the big house. Anna checked the book from the sitting room and sent the other housemaids to the chores. He discussed with Thomas about some matters and then went to discuss with Beryl about the menu of the day. They were discussing the desert when Anna jumped from the telephone which rang. She took a deep breath to calm herself and went to answer the phone. After a few minutes she rushed to the kitchen with a big wide smile on her face and stood there staring at the cook.

Beryl was getting very nervous and worried. "Anna!", she shouted at the young woman who was standing in front her and staring her.

Anna was brought back with the raised voice of the cook. She looked her with the same smile. "I'm so sorry, Mrs. Patmore! I was in another world of my own.", she said and kept smiling.

Beryl was getting more and more nervous but she tried to stay calm by taking deep breaths. "Will you tell me who was in the phone and you are so happy?", she asked calmly at the young woman.

Anna couldn't hold it anymore. "It was Mr. Carson who phoned here. Mrs. Carson woke up from the comma.", she said and hugged the cook. "I'll go upstairs to inform the family.", she added and started running upstairs.

Beryl was standing there shocked from what she heard. Daisy was excited but noticed that the cook was still shocked. So she went to stand in front of Beryl and started shaking her for a few minutes. Beryl woke up from her dream and looked at Daisy with a big smile. "Oh my God! She woke up finally!", she said and hugged the young woman who was standing in front of her.

Upstairs in the library Anna was telling the great news to the family. They were all shocked at first but then a big smile appeared on their faces. She was so relieved because they were smiling again. Mary stood up and hugged her. "Did Carson tell you how is she?", Robert asked Anna with such happiness.

Anna looked at Robert and smiled sadly to him. She took a deep breath to answer the question. "He said that she was alright but she would need a month or two to walk again.", she informed them and saw how their faces changed.

Mary looked at her lady's maid and took hold of her hand. "But why? What's wrong with her legs?", she asked her and then looked at her father who was standing silent next to her mother. "Doctor Clarkson told us that she didn't have any problem. Only some injuries on her face and arms. Papa, what's going on?", she asked her father very worried and tried to hold back her tears.

Robert looked at his daughter who was sad and very worried about the housekeeper. He knew that the two of them weren't fond of each other in the past but after Matthew's death only Elsie and Isobel could calm Mary and help her continue her life. He could see the bond that had grew up between the housekeeper and his daughter. "I don't know, my darling but we will go to the hospital and find out. I'm sure that Mrs. Carson would be very happy to see you.", he said and smiled to her reassuringly.

**-00-**

Charles was sitting by the window watching the people passing and the children playing. He was so happy that she had finally opened her eyes, but the same he was trying to find a way to tell her what he discovered two weeks ago. It was difficult for him to reveal that he was the man that she had fallen in love with forty years ago and left without saying her something. He recognized that it would be difficult for her as well because it would hurt very much to learn that the man who left you with no explanation was the man with whom you were married now. He was brought back to reality when he heard a knock on the door. When the door opened it revealed Mary with her little son in her arms.

"Lady Mary!", he said in a low voice because Elsie was sleeping and he didn't want to ruin the surprise.

She kissed him on the cheek and looked him. "I wanted so much to see Mrs. Carson and I thought that she would be very happy to see little George.", she said and smiled to her son. "How is she?", she asked him and looked at Elsie.

He looked at his wife and back to Lady Mary. "She is alright. She is a little tired that's why she fell asleep two hours ago. The doctor said that in a month or two she would walk again like before.", he said and smiled at her.

Mary gave him the baby to hold it in his arms and sat on the chair next to the bed. Charles walked towards the window with the baby. Mary took Elsie's hand in her own hands and just held it. Elsie started to stir and opened her eyes to find next to her Lady Mary. "Lady Mary!", she said and with a little afford and force she went from a lying position to a sitting position.

Mary stood and helped her to sit comfortably. "How are you feeling, Mrs. Carson?", she asked the older woman and smiled.

"I'm feeling better than when I woke up. I just want to walk again to do things. I feel a little useless in this state.", she said and smiled back to the younger woman.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Carson. If you follow your therapies and exercises you will be able to walk in a month or two.", she looked at Charles and then back at Elsie. "I brought a little surprise for you. Carson.", she said and looked Charles again who turned around and walked with the baby in his arms towards the other side of the bed. He placed the baby in her arms and sat next to her. "I knew that you would be happy to see him and doctor Clarkson allowed me to bring him to see him.", she said and watched how lovely the two of them were looking with the baby.

Elsie smiled when George opened his eyes and looked at her with such lovely little eyes. She was surprised when she realized that he was grabbing her index finger with his left little hand. "He is so lovely, Lady Mary. He has grown up since the last time I saw him.", she said and looked sad at Mary.

Mary understood why she was sad and smiled at her. "I know that it is difficult for you to adjust but we will all help you. We are so happy that you finally woke up and we have you back with us.", she smiled at the lovely scene the two heads of the staff were making with the baby. She took a deep breath. "Carson, would you mind leaving us alone for a moment?", she asked Charles softly.

He placed a kiss to Elsie's cheek, stood up and left the room. Mary took a deep breath, stood up and sat next to Elsie on the bed. She took her free hand in her own hands and looked at her sadly. "Mrs. Carson I want you to know how sorry I am for what happened to you. I shouldn't have asked you to come with me and I shouldn't have agreed to go with the car. It's my fault. Please, forgive me.", she said and smiled sadly at the older woman.

Elsie knew that she would blame herself for what happened with the car accident. She looked at the baby who had fallen asleep in her arms. She looked back at the young woman who was sitting in front of her. "I have nothing to forgive you for, Milady. I had suggested doing this trip to London and you had agreed because you needed it. You wanted me to go with you and I accepted. Neither of us could imagine what was going to happen that day and that it would cause the chauffer's death, my comma and your almost broken hand. I am sorry for Albert's death but I'm glad that neither of us died in that accident. It wouldn't be nice for this little sweet babe to grow up without his parents.", she said and looked at the baby in her arms. She squeezed Mary's hand and smiled to her. "I think that it would be better to return at the big house. This little one needs to sleep and his needs you.", she said and eased him in his mother's arms.

Mary hugged her and kissed her cheek before she stood up and left the room. Charles went inside a few minutes later to find Elsie crying with her head in her hands. He sat next to her on the bed and took her in his arms. He was rubbing soothing circles on her back and just held her which made her fall asleep moments later in his arms.

**-00-**

Two days had passed since she woke up. He woke up and realized that he was on his own bed because Elsie had sent him home last night to rest properly. He decided that it was time to speak with her and tell her everything. He had a quick bath, saved and dressed to leave. He bought a small bouquet of her favorite flowers and continued his way to the hospital. When he reached the door, he stood there for a moment and took a deep breath before opening the door expecting to find her alone but find her with two strangers. He walked inside and closed the door before standing next to the bed.

He looked at the two strangers and then at Elsie. "Elsie, what's happening? Who are they?", he asked her trying to stay calm.

The man in front of him stood up to introduce himself. "I'm Charles Hughes and this is my sister Elisabeth Hughes-Reynold.", he said and waited for Charles to shake hands.

"I'm Charles Carson. I assume by your names that you are relatives with my wife.", he said and turned to look at Elsie.

Charlie was ready to speak when Elsie spoke first. "Yes, they are my relatives.", she said looking at Charles and then turned to look at the others. "Go to rest and when it's everything alright, I will send someone to call you. Alright?", she asked and looked them in the eyes.

Charlie and Elisabeth just nodded and kissed her before leaving them alone to speak. Charles stood still looking at her very confused. He was wondering why she didn't tell him about those two relatives. He put the flowers into a vase and sat on the chair next to the bed. "Elsie, we need to talk about something very important.", he said and looked her with a very serious face. She didn't say anything just nodded and wait for him to continue. "Elsie, it is difficult for me to talk to you about what I discovered two weeks ago but I have to do it.", he took a deep breath before continuing. "Elsie, we have met each other forty years ago.", he finally said.

She looked him very confused because she didn't know what he was talking about. "I don't understand, Charles. How we met each other forty years ago when I saw you for the first time twenty five years ago when I came to Downton?", she asked him trying to figure it out.

"You were working in a house at Glasgow and one night you went to see a show called "The Cheerful Charlies" with your roommate and friend, Alice. Isn't that right?", he asked her seriously.

She looked him shocked. "How do you know that? I'm so confused.", she said trying so hard to understand.

"Just let me finish and you will understand.", he took a deep breath and continued. "A month after that night you had gone for some errands on a very hot day. You felt dizzy and walked on the man who was doing the show. He offered you to sit to a tea shop and introduced. You met again almost a week later and starting walking out together. You were together four months when you decided to complete your relationship and a few days after he proposed to you.", all the while he was looking her to see her reactions. She was shocked and surprised because she didn't know how he knew these. "You had decided to leave together to come to Downton but one night he left suddenly without telling you anything or leaving you a letter to explain.", he took a deep breath before revealing the most important part from all these. "Elsie, this man who fell in love with you and were planning to stay together for your rest of your lives is… me. Elsie, I am Charlie.", he said and looked at her.

She was so shocked and surprised by this revelation that she didn't know how to react to all these. "What?", she shouted at him. "Do you know in what state I was when Grigg told me that you had left without saying a word or leaving a letter? The morning that followed the night you left I was coming to see you because I wanted to tell you that… I was pregnant with your child.", she shouted at him.

When he heard the last words he was very surprised. "What? You were pregnant?", he asked her while he tried to believe it.

"Yes, I was pregnant. Do you know how I felt when I learnt that you had left? I was feeling lost and lonely. I was hurt because I thought that you had just passed your time there with me and you were lying about your love for me.", she looked him in the eyes trying hard not to break into tears. "I felt that I was used by you to pass your time. I started walking like a lost person and crying. I didn't know what to do because I felt ruined. I couldn't go back to my parents being pregnant and I wanted so much to have the child. So I went back to the house I worked and stayed there until I found a job to Edinburgh in a house where they accepted me with my unborn child.", she said and let her tears fall.

He was looking her. "Elsie, I had no idea. That night I left so sudden because I received a letter from my mother that my father was living his last days and I had to go. I lost him two days after my arrival at Downton and I wasn't thinking right. I needed to find a job to survive with my mother. Suddenly, I remembered when already six months had passed since my arrival. I sent a letter to the house you worked to explain everything and a week later I received a letter from the housekeeper telling me that you had left without saying where you would go and she sent me back the letter. I was blaming myself, I still blame myself for my actions and I paid, I'm still paying for my faults.", he said so desperate for her forgiveness. Suddenly, he realized that she had said that she was pregnant. "What happened to the child you were caring?", he asked her with tears falling from his eyes.

She looked him with her teary eyes. "I didn't give birth to a child… I gave birth to twins, Charles.", she said and more tears fell from her eyes wetting her cheeks even more. "The two… strangers you found earlier here with me are the twins I gave birth to, Charles. Charles and Elisabeth our your children.", she hide her face in her hands and kept crying.

He stood up and walked towards the window. He watched the people passing and the children playing. He had two children, a son and a daughter, who he never saw growing because of his faults. They were forty years old and they probably had their own families. Suddenly, he heard Elsie talking to him. "Charles is married to a very nice girl, Christine, for twenty years and they have four children. Elisabeth is married to a kind man, Edward, for twenty one years and they have four children. You have a son and a daughter and eight grandchildren.", she said and kept crying. He had lost the chance to see his children grow up, getting married and having their family. Suddenly, he felt a pain in his chest and gasped. The last thing he heard before collapsing on the floor unconscious was Elsie shouting: "Charleeeeeessssssssssssss."

_**I know that I'm leaving you again with angst. Please review. I want to know what you think. I love your reviews. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Sorry for the late update but so many things happened the last two weeks and things aren't very good for me and my family. So, back to the story now. In the last chapter I left with angst about Charles. In this chapter we will had the answers to the following questions: Will Charles live? Will Elsie, Charles and Elisabeth forgive Charles? Will Charles meet his children and grandchildren? Sadly, the next chapter will be the last one for this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter as the others. (sorry for any mistakes) **_

_**Downton Abbey and the characters belong to J. Fellowes. I only own Charles, Elisabeth and their families. **_

She was crying silently after she told him that their children were married and they had their own children. Suddenly, she heard him gasp and when she raised her head to look at him, she saw him grasping his left arm and making grimaces of pain. She saw him leaning backwards and gasped. "Charleeeessssssssssssssss!", she shouted and saw him collapsing on the floor. She wanted to stand up and go to him but the inability to walk kept her on the bed. "Help me! Please, someone help me!", she was shouting as she had no other choice. She kept shouting for a minute or two when the door opened and doctor Clarkson came in with a nurse.

Richard thought that something happened to Elsie but when he entered the room he saw that she was fine. He followed her gaze and then saw Charles lying on the floor unconscious. He rushed immediately to him to examine him. He started giving the nurse orders while a man came inside to help him put Charles on the bed to take him for exams. Charles and Elisabeth were walking towards their mother's room when they saw the doctor, another man and a nurse taking the husband of their mother somewhere. They looked each other with opened mouths and rushed to their mother. When they entered the room, they found her on the floor crying uncontrollably. "Mum!", Charles shouted. He rushed to her side, took her in his arms and placed her on the bed. "Are you alright? What happened to Mr. Carson?", he asked her but received no response. He looked at his sister who sat next to their mother on the bed. Elsie didn't have the strength to respond and she collapsed in her daughter's arms crying uncontrollably.

**-00-**

An hour ago, Richard entered the room where Elsie was with heavy steps and a sad face. He expected to find her alone but instead he found Charles and Mary sitting on the chairs next to the bed and Elisabeth sitting next to her sleeping mother on the bed. He closed the door and stood still for a moment to gather his thoughts and look at Elsie. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them he found three pairs of eyes looking at him. He walked to stand next to Charles and put a hand on his shoulder. "How is he?", Elisabeth asked the doctor who turned his face to look at her.

He took a deep breath. "He had a heart attack and his condition is serious. He's alive for now but I don't know if his heart will resist.", he said and looked them. He turned his attention toward Elsie and noticed how pale she was. "How is she?", he asked, though he knew the answer.

"Not well. We found her on the floor crying uncontrollably. We assume she tried to stand up to go after him but couldn't. Charles put her back on the bed and she cried in my arms.", she looked at her mother who was still sleeping. "She had calmed down but suddenly she was hysterical. At that moment Lady Mary came in and helped us calm her down until she fell asleep.", she looked at her brother. "I think that something happened and caused him the heart attack. The only thing we can do is to wait mum to wake up and explain us.", she said as she caressed her mother's forehead and placed a kiss on it.

**-00-**

They were sitting by the window discussing the events of the last month when they heard her calling her husband. Elisabeth stood and went to sit next to her on the bed to calm her. She caressed her forehead to calm her down but Elsie woke up from the touch. She looked her daughter without saying a word. "Charles, she woke up!", she said to her brother and looked at their mother. Charles and Mary went next to the bed and smiled sadly at her. "Mum, are you feeling alright?", she asked her mother but received no response. Elsie tried to sit and Charles helped her. She looked at them and then at her hands on her lap. A minute later she looked at her children.

"Charles, Elisabeth we need to talk about something important.", she said and looked at them. They were looking her confused and forced a smile for them.

"I will be outside if you need anything.", Mary said as she looked Elsie with a sad smile. "Mrs. Carson everything will be alright.", she said and walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

Elsie looked at her children, closed her eyes and took a deep breath to gain strength to tell them the truth. "You know all the truth about your father and I, but as I learnt today it's not the whole truth.", she said and saw the surprised looks on their faces. "Your father is alive, for now.", she took a deep breath. "Your father is Mr. Carson.", she finally said it.

They were shocked by this revelation. "What?", Charles shouted. "Our father is Mr. Carson? I don't understand.", he said and looked at his mother waiting her answer.

"The night he left from Scotland forty years ago, he left because his father was dying and he had to go immediately. He didn't leave or send me any letter to explain. He told me today that he sent a letter six months later but I had left for Edinburgh and we didn't meet each other. When we came here twenty five years ago, I didn't think to search for him and I didn't realize that the butler of the house was him. He discovered the truth two weeks ago when he found in my things the golden brooch he gave me forty years ago.", she said trying to hold back the tears. "I think that what caused him the heart attack was when I told him that we had two children who are happily married and have their own families.", she let her tears fall freely. "I didn't know if I could forgive him because all these years we suffered because of him but seeing him unconscious on the floor was terrible. He can't die now that we are finally together. He has to know his children and his grandchildren.", she was getting hysterical by the minute and started crying uncontrollably. Charles and Elisabeth tried to calm her down but she was getting worse by the minute. Mary heard that something was happening and went inside to see what was happening. She tried to calm her down along with her children but they couldn't. After ten minutes she couldn't resist anymore and fainted in her son's arms.

**-00-**

After half an hour, Elisabeth had discovered that their mother was burning up with a very high fever. Charles went immediately to inform the doctor. He was shocked and surprised to find her with such high fever and gave orders to a nurse to try and break the fever. Almost two hours had passed but the fever was still high. Richard had started to worry about her condition because this fever could provoke for Elsie to be once more in a comma. He needed to break the fever within the next six hours or she would be in comma again and he didn't know when she would wake up again or if she would wake up.

He had called her children to his office to speak with them and told them the truth. Elisabeth tried hard to stay calm but after a few moments she broke down in front of her brother and the doctor. Charles took her in his arms and tried to calm her but didn't manage it. She was crying uncontrollably and shouting. "I don't want to lose them. I don't want to lose mum. I don't want to lose papa after we finally met him.", she was crying. "I want them alive with us and our families.", she looked at her brother. "Charles, do something for our parents.", she started breathing heavily and her chest was hurting. The doctor saw what was happening and was at her side in an instant.

Elisabeth kept crying and having problems with her breathing. Charles held her in his arms and tried to calm her but didn't manage it. The doctor tried also to calm her but he couldn't either. It became more difficult for her to breathe until she fainted in her brother's arms. The doctor took her in his arms and placed her on the bed he had in his office for examination. He took his things and examined her. He was relieved to see that it wasn't something serious. He turned to face her brother who was very worried about his sister. "Don't worry, Charles. She had a panic attack and it's normal with everything that happened this last month.", he smiled reassuringly at the young man. "She just needs to rest.", he said and squeezed Charles shoulder.

Charles was so relieved to hear that his sister had only a panic attack and it wasn't something serious. He didn't know if he could handle something else. His father had a heart attack and his condition was very serious. His mother had a very high fever and it would provoke a comma if it didn't break down in the next hours. He couldn't handle if something happened to his sister as well. He was brought back from his thoughts with the doctor's question. He looked at Richard who was watching him with concern in his face. "I'm sorry, doctor. What did you say?", he asked the older man.

Richard knew what the man would think with all these and understood very well how he was feeling. "I asked you if you could lie your sister down on the bed next to your mother's.", he said and looked for a moment at Elisabeth who was still unconscious.

Charles looked at his sister and then at the doctor. "Yes, of course. I will take her now so she can rest. Excuse me.", he made his way towards the bed of examination and took his sister in his arms. Richard opened the door to help him and watched him as he made his way to his mother's room with his sister in his arms. 'I hope everything goes well for this family', said Richard to himself. He closed the door and walked towards his desk and sat in his chair. He closed his eyes to calm down and remembered the day of the accident.

_He was up and about since five in the morning. He had so many things to do at the hospital and he had a few patients in a very serious condition that needed his attention. He had checked all his patients at the hospital and had free time to do some work at his office. He was working on some papers for more than two hours and he needed a break. He put them away and closed his eyes to relax. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door and it flew open in an instant. A nurse came inside with a red face and looked him with worry. "Doctor Clarkson, you must come immediately.", she said and waited for him to stand up and follow her._

_He understood that something serious happened. So, he took a deep breath, stood up and walked towards her. He started following her and decided to ask. "What happened, nurse Brand?", he asked her with fear and worry. He was startled when she turned to face him and saw her face with so much fear and worry. _

"_A car accident. In one of the two cars were Lady Mary, Mrs. Carson and the chauffer.", the nurse told him and continued walking. _

_Richard followed her without saying anything else. They entered the first room where was Mary. She had scratches on her face and her arms. He examined her and saw that she had a slightly fracture in her right hand. He gave the nurse orders to let her rest and call at the big house to inform them. In the next room was the chauffer. He tried to bring him back to life what it was too late. The young man had died before he was brought to the hospital. In the next and last room was Elsie. He saw that she had scratches on her face and her arms. After his examination, he made the conclusion that she was in a comma and that it was temporary, but he didn't knew when she would wake up._

_He went to his office to wait for the families to arrive and to relax. He sat in his chair and buried his face in his hands. He was feeling awful and useless. Fortunately Mary was alright, the only thing she had to do was to not move her hand for some time. He was feeling very sad for the young man who died at the accident and he wasn't able to save him. He was feeling sad for the condition of Elsie. He should know what to do to get better but he didn't know and that was making him feel useless. He had promised to his niece that he would become doctor to save lives in her memory. _

_He wasn't a lonely child, he had two sisters. Christine was fifteen years older than him and Evangelina was ten years younger than him. He was the only brother and he loved to spend time with his sisters. Christine married when she was twenty years old. He was twelve years old when his niece Rose got seriously ill. The doctor couldn't do anything to save her and she died when she was only five years old. The day of her funeral he stayed until everyone left to go home. He cried above her grave and promised her that he would become a doctor to save lives in her memory._

_No one forgot the little girl, especially Richard who was very attached to her. He was taking care of his sister's children and his little sister. He became a doctor like he promised at his niece and worked at London for the first five years. He moved to Downton when Cora was pregnant with her second daughter, Edith. His family visited him whenever they could and was happy to learn about their lives._

He was brought back to reality from a knock on the door. He realized that he was crying while remembering all these. He pulled out his handkerchief and wiped his eyes. He took a deep breath and looked at the door. "Come in!", he called to the person who was standing at the other side of the door to enter. When the door opened, Charles got inside and walked towards the desk. "How can I help you, Charles?", he asked the young man.

Charles took a deep breath to calm and then looked at the doctor to ask him. "I would like to ask your permission to see my father. Only for five minutes.", he said trying to hold back his tears because he didn't want to break down.

Richard studied him for a few minutes, took a deep breath and looked at him with a sad smile. "I will give you permission to see your father but only for five minutes. Ask one of the nurses to show you his room and to come for you in five.", he smiled with the sad smile of the young man and laughed a little. "Off you go.", he told him and turned back to his work.

**-00-**

He followed the nurse to his father room but when they reached the door he stopped and stood still looking at the door. He needed a moment to calm so he could go inside. The nurse looked him with concern and put a hand on his arm. He turned to look at her with a sad smile on his face and nodded for her to open the door. She smiled to him sadly, reminded him that she would be back in five minutes and left the room. Charles looked at the bed where his father was lying asleep. He had respected his mother's decision to not talk to them about their father. He was angry with him when they mother told them what had happened because of him they had lost the opportunity to grow up with their father and to be a family the four of them. Though he was angry and furious with his father when he saw his sister breaking down the way she did, it broke his heart and made him forgive their father.

He walked slowly towards the side of the bed and sat in the chair next to it. He took his father's hand in his own hands. "Elisabeth is right.", he said trying to hold back his tears. "Despite everything that happened, you are our father and we can't change that. We can't judge you for your faults because every person has the right to make his own faults and has the right for a second chance. You have made your faults that kept us apart for forty years but you are our father and you deserve a second chance from your children. Please wake up, papa!", he let the tears fall from his eyes. "Please wake up. Mum has forgiven you and she needs you at her side. She has a very high fever and the doctor is afraid that it may cause another comma for her.", he wipe his eyes and let more tears to fall. "Elisabeth had a panic attack because she is afraid that we are going to lose our parents. We need you and mum with us, papa. Our children have the right to meet their grandfather and spend time with their grandparents.", he took a deep breath. "Please, papa.", the tears kept falling.

He heard a light knock on the door and wiped immediately his eyes. He saw the nurse entering the room and smiling sadly. It was time for him to leave the room because he couldn't stay any longer. He didn't want to leave his mother and sister alone for a long time. He stood up, looked at his father for a moment and kissed his forehead. As they made their way to leave the room, suddenly they heard something. They turned to see what was happening and saw that Charles had opened his eyes. He was happily surprised to see his father awake. "Papa? Can you hear me?", he asked him and Charles turned his head to look at his son. He smiled at him and wiped the tears that were falling from the happiness. He turned to look at the nurse who was checking the older man. "Please go and call doctor Clarkson.", the nurse said and Charles left the room quickly.

Richard went quickly to Charles's room when the young man informed him that his father had opened his eyes but he didn't let him stay in the room and asked him to wait outside. He was so happy that he couldn't sit somewhere and started pacing the corridor. A few minutes later he heard the door and turned to see the doctor leaving the room. "Well, from the first examination it looks like your father is going to be alright and his recovery will be quick. I will do some exams today and see what the results will show.", he was glad to see the young man in front of him smiling. "Everything is going to be alright, Charles. Mr. Carson is going to be perfectly fine but he'll have to be careful from now on.", he said and saw him smiling.

Charles was so happy about his father. "Don't worry doctor. I'm sure that we all going to make sure that papa is taking things easy from now on.", he smiled at the doctor. "Can I inform the others about my father?", he asked a little worried. He smiled widely when the doctor nodded happily and left him standing there.

_**Please, please review! I want to know what you think of this chapter! **_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**A/N: I wanted to write this chapter for a week but I didn't have the time. A very busy program not letting me write but here we go at last. Alright, guys! This is the last chapter of this story! In this chapter we are going to discover if there is going to be a happy ending for Elsie, Charles and their children. What life keeps in store for the Carson family? Let's find out! I hope you like it! (sorry for any mistakes, I think I'm getting better every time) Enjoy the chapter!**_

_**I don't own Downton Abbey and the characters, except Charles, Elisabeth and their families. **_

One week had passed since Charles had opened his eyes and Elsie hadn't woken up yet. The worries of Richard that the high fever could bring another comma with it were coming true. He was feeling useless as a doctor because he couldn't do anything to avoid the comma. He was in his office trying to work on some papers but the guilt of Elsie's condition wasn't letting him concentrate. He started rubbing his head with strength and suddenly he stood up and threw all the things that were on his desk on the floor. He started kicking the papers and hitting the desk chair until he was breathing heavily. He went to a corner of his office and collapsed on the floor. He pulled his knees to his chest, then buried his face between his knees and chest and started crying.

In this state Isobel found him when she entered his office. She was in London for almost a week to solve some problems and she came back to Downton early in the morning. She learnt what was happening from Molesley when she went to her house and asked him how was the Carsons. She just changed her traveling clothes and went immediately to the hospital. She was going to his office when she saw Charles sitting outside his mother's room. They talked for five minutes and then she headed for Richard's office. She was shocked when she opened the door and saw the mess he had done. She was shocked and surprised when she noticed him curled up in the corner of the room with his head buried between his knees and chest. She closed the door and walked slowly towards him.

She didn't know what to do to make him feel better because she knew that he was blaming himself for Elsie's condition but she wanted to make him understand that it wasn't his fault and that he had done everything he could to avoid the comma. She stopped to look at the mess and then kneeled in front of him. She put a hand on his arm. "Richard?", she said his name in a low voice.

He was startled by her hand and her voice because he hadn't heard the door opening and closing or her walking towards him. He raised his head to look at her and saw in her eyes the worry and the pity. He didn't want her to see him in this state. "Isobel, just leave.", he buried his face once again and let the tears fall again this time harder.

She didn't want to leave him alone because she was his friend and he needed her, though he didn't know it yet. "No! No, Richard! I won't leave you in this state.", she stood up and sat back down beside him. She started rubbing soothing circles on his back to calm him. She was a little surprised when he put his arms around her and buried his face in her chest and continued crying. They stayed like this for almost an hour before he was calm enough to collect himself and clean the mess he had made in his breaking down. Isobel didn't leave him alone and helped him clean the mess. After finishing the cleaning he looked at her with teary eyes. "Thank you!", he said in a low voice and started working on the papers from earlier again. Isobel sat across and helped him with the paperwork.

**...**

In Elsie's room the atmosphere was very sad. Charles was sitting by the window watching outside the people passing and the children playing and laughing. He was making a complete recovery from his heart attack but his darling wife was once again in a comma and the worst was that they didn't know when she was going to wake up or if she was going to wake up again. Watching the children outside playing he imagined how wonderful it would be him and Elsie playing in the garden of their house with their grandchildren. He would build up a swing on a tree for them and he would push them as high as they wanted to. He would teach them how to swim and they would go all together at the lake. They would put them to bed and read them or tell them different stories until they were asleep.

He was brought back from his dreams a hand on his shoulder. He wiped with his hands the few tears that fell from his eyes, then turned to see who was behind him and saw he son looking him with teary eyes and a sad face. Charles put his hand on his father's arm and looked at him in the eyes. He could see the love of his father for his mother and the fear that he might lose her. "She is going to wake up, papa!", he wiped the tears that started falling from his eyes. "She is going to wake up because she can't leave us. She just can't leave us.", he wiped again the tears but couldn't stop crying. Charles saw how worried his son was and the only thing he could do at this moment was to hug him.

Elisabeth was sitting in the chair next to her mother's bed holding her hand and crying silently. She was so happy that her father was making a complete and quick recovery from his heart attack but the happiness left the moment Richard told them that her mother was in a comma and he didn't know when or if she was going to wake up. She had left her mother's side only to change clothes and have a quick shower. She was sleeping on the bed next to her mother's bed and she was eating when her brother or Anna would bring something. She watched her father and her brother talking and crying together and saw the fear in their eyes but didn't say anything. She turned her head to look at her mother. "You have to wake up, Mama.", she wiped the tears that just fell from her eyes. "You have to. Papa is making a quick recovery and we are waiting for you to wake up so you can come to London and spend time with your children and your grandchildren.", she let the tears fall free as she held Elsie's hand in her own hands and talking to hear in a low voice. "Please, Mama! Wake up!", she closed her eyes and wiped her eyes.

She turned her head to look her father and her brother and smiled sadly when she saw them hugging each other in comfort. Suddenly, as she was watching them she felt something squeezing her hand but didn't give it a second thought. She turned her head to look what was happening when she felt a second squeezing on her hand and saw her mother looking at her. "Mama?", she shouted shocked and surprised.

The two men heard her shouting and rushed towards the bed. They were both shocked and surprised to see Elsie looking at them with a confused look. "Elsie, you woke up finally.", he smiled as he kissed her forehead and took hold of her hand. "I'm so glad, my love.", he said with a wide smile on his face.

Elsie was looking confused at the three people around her bed smiling at her and laughing through tears. She turned her head to her left to see her daughter smiling at her, holding her hand and crying from the happiness. She then turned her head to her right to see her husband and her son also smiling at her, her husband holding her hand and both men crying from happiness. She was so confused that she finally decided to ask. "Where am I?", she looked confused at them. "What happened?", she asked them and saw how their faces went from happy to worry.

…

Richard with the help of Isobel was finishing the paperwork with a relief because he couldn't do it alone. As they were looking on some last papers, the door flew open and Charles came inside furious. He was looking at them with worry and fear on his face. Richard looked at him with a confused and shocked look. "Charles? What happened?", he asked the young man and looked at Isobel hoping to get some information about what was happening.

Charles tried to take deep breaths to calm and steady his breathing before speaking to the doctor. "You have to come, doctor. My mother opened her eyes but she asking weird questions.", he felt like he was ready to break down in tears but tried to stay calm. "I don't understand anything.", he shouted at the doctor and then collapsed on the floor crying.

Richard and Isobel were at his side immediately. "Stay with him right here. I'll go see what's happening with Mrs. Carson.", he said to Isobel and left the room. Isobel started rubbing soothing circles on Charles's back but it wasn't working. There was only a way to calm him down and it was something he needed very much. She sat down on the floor beside him and hugged tightly. He didn't resist the action but put his arms around her, buried his face in her chest and continued crying.

An hour later Richard had finished examining Elsie and called her husband and her children to his office to speak with them about her condition. Isobel wanted to leave him alone with them but he had insisted to stay with him to support because he didn't know if he could do by himself. She took hold of his hand to reassure him that she would be with him to support him. She pulled her hand away when they heard a knock on the door which opened and they entered the office. Richard waited for them to sit down and then tell them about Elsie.

"I finished examining Mrs. Carson.", he took a deep breath to calm and continued. "After she woke up from the first comma she remembered everything except what had happened the month she was sleeping so Mr. Carson told her everything.", he took another deep breath. "The high fever she had caused a second comma which may had been fatal for her but she finally woke up. Although, the high fever and the comma had a sad affect on her which will take it's time.", he looked at Isobel who nodded at him and took a deep breath. "Mrs. Carson has a form of amnesia. She remembers everything before the accident almost two month ago but she doesn't remember anything after she woke up from the first comma. I can't say for sure when or if she will regain that part of her memory.", he stopped and looked at them. "You can tell her what happened but you may want to avoid telling her about the bad things because she might have a crisis and lose all her memory. If the memory comes back, it will come by itself.", he added and took a deep breath.

Charles was sitting in the chair looking in the empty space trying to think of what the doctor just told them. She had a form of amnesia and she may not remember ever again what happened the last fifty days. This was somehow something good because she won't remember their argument and his heart attack. He looked at his children who smiled at him sadly and stood up. They thanked the doctor and left the room to discuss about Elsie. They decided not to tell her anything except that Charles had agreed to call him 'papa'. She smiled when she heard that because she wanted so much that Charles was the father of her children.

…**.**

Elsie opened her eyes to the light of the sun that was washing the whole room. She looked the room and tried to get out of bed but she realized that she couldn't because Charles's arms were around her holding her tightly to him. She lied back down but turned to kiss her husband on his lips. Charles opened his eyes and smiled widely at his beautiful wife beside him. He tightened his hold to have closed to him and she laughed loudly. He started kissing her beautiful neck while she kept laughing and enjoying his actions. She started to push him away, though. "Charles, I've got to get up.", she started breathing heavily. "I've a lot of things to do before…", she was interrupted by a kiss of passion from her husband who seemed to not giving notice to what she was saying.

She tried to push him away but he continued to kiss her neck making his way down to her breasts. He was upset when he was interrupted by her one hand on her breaths and the other in front of his face. "Come on, Elsie!", he was looking her upset. "We have some time to enjoy ourselves here on our bed.", he said with a wide smile and a smirk.

He beamed to start kissing her again but once again was stopped by her hands. "No! I've got a lot of things to do before they are here.", she looked him very seriously. "It's not like two years ago when they had to come from London.", she said as she got out of bed. "Charles opened his new office here at Downton with Mr. Crawly's help and they moved in the village. Michael, our son-in-law, was sent permanently at the hospital in the village from the hospital in London and they moved in the village.", she added as she was searching her wardrobe to find the clothes she would wear today. She turned to look at him and he was looking at her with a sad face. "Don't be like that, love. John and Anna are also near to our house as it's their weekend off.", she sat beside him on the bed and took his hand in her own hand.

He looked down at their hands that were resting on her lap for a few moments and then raised his head to look at her. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I'm sorry, love. I know you are alright but I wanted to have some time together alone before you have to get up.", he looked her in the eyes with so much love. She leaned forward to kiss him properly on the lips. At first he didn't do any move but he couldn't resist anymore. He drew her closer to him, put his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss.

As they were lost in the love and the passion, they heard cries coming from the other room. They broke apart after a moment and looked each other. "That must be our little Edward.", just as he finished his sentence they heard some more cries coming from the room. "And that must be our Richard.", he said with a smile and laughed a little. "Go on, Grandma!", he laughed loudly at his statement. "I'll go wash myself, get dressed and then I'll come keep them company so you can get dressed.", he kissed her softly on the lips and watched her leaving the room to attend to their youngest grandsons with a wide smile. He got out of the bed, put on his slippers and went to the bathroom. He heard how his wife was talking softly to the little ones to calm them.

She opened the door and entered the other bedroom. She smiled when she saw little Edward, who was only ten months, standing in his cot holding onto the bars of the cot and crying. "Good morning, my darling boys. Grandma is here, lads.", she walked towards the cot when he held out his little hands and picked him up. After a few moments in his grandmother's arms he stopped crying. She sat down on the little bed next to the cot, pulled in her arms Richard, who was almost four years old, and kissed his forehead. "I assume that since you woke up early today, you are going to help grandma to prepare everything.", she looked at Richard and smiled.

Richard looked at his grandmother and smiled at her. He stood to kiss her cheek and his little cousin's cheek, then turned to look at his grandmother. "Of course, grandma. I'll help you with what I can.", he said as he stood up straight like his grandfather does. Elsie smiled at her grandson and drew him in her arms. She stood to put Edward back to his cot but when she placed him he started crying again. She couldn't let him crying and she picked him up again. "It seems that someone likes to be held from his grandma.", she smiled and kissed his forehead.

At that moment the door opened and Charles came into the bedroom. He smiled when he saw his wife with the two boys in her arms smiling at them. "Good morning, lads.", he said as he walked towards the little bed and sat down. He watched as little Edward curled up against Elsie's chest and held tightly her little finger. "I'll stay with them until you go and get dressed.", he told her as he placed a kiss on her forehead. She stood up and put Edward carefully in her husband's arms. He started crying when he noticed that his grandma was leaving the room. Charles started rubbing soothing circles on his back. "Grandma will be back, laddie. We are going to help her to prepare everything, aren't we?", he asked as he turned to see his other grandson. Richard nodded and threw himself in his grandpa's arms.

A few minutes later Elsie entered the bedroom with a wide smile on her face and watched as her husband was holding in his arms the two boys and smiling at them. They are very lucky boys, she thought, to grow up with such a big and caring family. She laughed loud when Richard tried to show something to Charles and he fell backwards on the bed. That made Charles to look behind him and discover his wife standing in the doorway watching them. "If we get these two boys dressed then we can start our day.", she smiled at the three of them as she walked towards the wardrobe. "Now, let's see what you are going to wear.", she said as she was searching the wardrobe where she had clothes for her grandchildren to have when they stayed with them.

…**.**

Elsie was finishing the last details of the preparations and Charles was in the living room with the boys playing when there was a knock on the front door. Elsie smiled and left the kitchen to answer it. As she walked towards the door Richard ran to her from the living room. "Richard!", she smiled at her grandson and kissed him on the head. "Good morning, my darling boy!", she said to her son as she let them enter. He helped his wife out of her coat.

Richard ran to his parents when he saw them and held out his hands to them. Charles laughed and picked him up kissing him on the forehead. Richard leaned to kiss his mother's cheek and then looked at his father with a smile. "I helped grandma to prepare everything.", he said while he straightened up in his father's arms. They all laughed with him and then entered the living room where Charles was playing with Edward.

As Elsie was going with them into the living room she heard a knock on the door and turned around to go to answer it. She opened the door and smiled at her daughter. "Come inside!", she said as she let them come inside. Michael helped his wife out of her coat and then took off his own coat. Elsie looked at her daughter and saw her face. "Elisabeth you don't have to worry about Edward. I raised two children very well as you can see.", she looked towards her daughter and her son who was in the living room, then looked her with a serious face. "Every weekend two years now I have here little Richard and now I have Edward, so don't put that face with me young lady.", she said seriously and after a moment the three of them started laughing loudly.

Elisabeth hugged her mother and kissed her on the cheek. They went to join the others in the living room when there was a knock on the door and Elsie went to answer it. "Come in! We were waiting for you!", she said as she let John, Anna and Ruth to come inside the house. Anna laughed when her daughter, who is almost two years old, held out her little hands to her grandmother. "Come here, my little lass.", Elsie said as she took her granddaughter in her arms. "You are going to sleep here tonight with your grandparents, Richard and Edward, aren't you?", she asked with a smile the little girl in her arms who looked at her with so much love with her dark blue eyes.

After Anna taking off her coat, she put her things on a chair to take off her daughter's coat. She smiled when she heard Elsie talking to the little one and turned to look at her. "Are you sure you don't mind keeping her here for tonight and tomorrow?", Anna asked with concern on her voice and her face.

Elsie smiled widely at the young woman and raised her free hand to caress her cheek. "Of course I don't mind, Anna. Richard and Edward are also staying here tonight as well. I would be delighted to have my granddaughter here.", she turned her head to smile at the little in her arms. "Let's go to join the others.", she said as they headed towards the living room.

…**.**

It was Elsie's 63rd birthday so they had decided to gather at Elsie's and Charles's house to celebrate all together. She didn't want a big fuss over her birthday because, as she said to her children, she was getting older and the only thing she wanted was her whole family together. As they were talking and playing with the little ones, Charles, Elisabeth and Anna got up from their seats and went into the kitchen. After a few minutes the two women left the house as Charles waited them next to the door. No one had suspected anything so it gave them the time to arrange what they had planned for their mother. Anna was like a second daughter to Elsie and Charles and their children had accepted her like a sister for them.

Elsie was sitting on the floor playing with the little ones. Charles was talking with John and watched his wife. He was so glad to see her being so happy with their family around them. He loved her so much and she deserved every moment of this happy life and the love she was getting from their children and grandchildren. Suddenly, they heard something which sounded it like 'Happy Birthday, Mama' and they all turned towards the door to see what was that. In the doorway appeared Charles, Elisabeth and Anna and the two women were holding a cake. Elsie stood up from where she was sitting on the floor holding Edward as her daughter's placed the cake on the table in the middle of the room.

She looked at the cake on which it was written 'Happy Birthday, Mama' and felt tears falling from her eyes. She raised her head to look at her three children with teary eyes and a smile on her face. "Happy Birthday, Mama!", said the three of them together with wide smiles on their faces and tears falling. "Make a wish, Mama and blew the candle.", Anna said while tears were still falling from her eyes and she smiled at Elsie when she looked up at her.

Elsie smiled at her children while the tears kept falling from her eyes and closed her eyes. She took a moment to make her wish, truth to be told she had already what she had wished all these years but she made a wish that she was already making every day for the last three years. She opened her eyes, leaned forward carefully as she was still holding Edward and then blew the candle. She walked towards her children and stood in front of them. "Thank you so much, my darlings.", she said with a smile as she hugged and kissed each of them. They were happy that their mother liked the surprised that they had prepared for her. "Now if you are going to cut the cake, I would like very much a piece of cake.", she looked with a smile at her daughters and laughed.

The two women laughed with their mother and looked each other. Anna took the cake from the table and Elisabeth followed her in the kitchen to cut it and share it to everyone. The first two pieces were for Charles and Elsie as they were the older ones and it was Elsie's birthday. After they had cut all the cake and gave to everyone a piece they joined them in the living room and ate their cake. Elisabeth and Anna started gathering the plates to wash them. This time Elsie, the oldest daughter of Elisabeth and Margaret, the oldest daughter of Charles, went to help them to finish quickly.

As they were washing the plates Anna stopped and grabbed the counter as she felt dizzy. As she raised her head she saw the concerned faces of her sister and her nieces. "Oh, don't worry! This is normal in my condition!", she didn't realize when she said it. She looked the three women who were smiling widely at her. "Yes! I'm almost four months pregnant.", they were ready to start shouting from their happiness but Anna cut them off by raising her hand. "Don't say a word yet. John already knows it and we are going to tell the news to Mama and Papa today. Alright?", she asked the three women with a serious face and she smiled when they nodded.

They finished the washing and the drying quickly and went to the living room to join the others. They sat back down to their seats with wide smiles on their faces. Elsie was sitting in the couch next to her husband as they were playing with Edward and talking together. She looked at her family around the room and noticed the smiles on her daughters and granddaughters faces. She immediately knew that something was going on and she wanted to know. She looked at her daughters who were sitting together talking. "What's going on, girls?", she asked them with a serious and concerned face. The two women turned to look at their mother and by looking her face they knew that she had noticed their smiles and knew that something was going on.

Anna stood up from where she was sitting and went to sit next to her husband who was talking with Charles. John took her hand in his own hand and squeezed it. They looked each other and he smiled to her as his answer to her silently question. They turned to look at Elsie and Charles who were looking them with concern. "Mama! Papa!", she tried to hold back her tears for a while. "In about five months you are going to be grandparents again.", she finally said and smiled at them. Anna saw the look on her mother's face and stood up from her seat, then kneeled in front of her mother. "Mama, are you alright?", she asked her trying to hide the concern in her voice.

Elsie turned to look at her husband who was smiling at her and then turned to look at her daughter. She hugged her with her free arm as she was holding Edward. Charles took Edward from his wife to let mother and daughter to have their happy moment. Elsie put her arms around her daughter to hug her as tightly as she could. She pulled back and looked at her as she wiped her tears. "Of course, I am alright. You just told me that I'm going to be a grandmother again.", she wiped her tears and laughed. She saw the relief in her daughter's face and she leaned to wipe her tears with her thumbs, then kissed her on the cheek and hugged her once more. After pulling away mother and daughter, Charles took his turn to congratulate his daughter and then the others took their turns to congratulate them.

**Epilogue**

In the end everyone had the happy lives they had wished for. Elsie and Charles were proud of their children as they had their own happy families and their family was just getting bigger and bigger.

Charles and Elaine had five children, Charlie, Margaret, William, Alice and Richard, that loved so much and raised them with the love that their parents had raised them.

Elisabeth and Michael had also five children, Elsie, Christopher, Rose, Loraine and Edward, that loved so much and raised them with love that their parents had raised them.

Anna and John had four children, Ruth, Alfred, Joseph and Evangeline, that loved so much and raised them with the love and the help of Elsie and Charles.

Elsie and Charles were watching at their big and happy family. After all they had three daughters, three sons and fourteen grandchildren, though soon they would also have three great-grandchildren as Charlie, Elsie and Christopher were happily married and expecting their first children each. So, the only thing Elsie and Charles had to do was to live their happy life together with their family.

**THE END**

_**So, this is the end of this story. I want to thank you so much for your reviews, your favorites, your follows and your support. I'll be back after I had a break for the summer with small vacations and going for swimming, with a new story of our favorite couple Elsie Hughes and Charles Carson. Please, please leave a review to let me know what you think of my ending. THANK YOU!**_


End file.
